


Hello Again

by SmolNLovely



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNLovely/pseuds/SmolNLovely
Summary: As the dust clears from Cinder's defeat, an old friend is returned. (I know this one is short and impossible in canon but I needed Pyrrha fluff so give me a break.)





	Hello Again

Cinder’s body began to fade away to ash as Team RWBY, What was left of JNPR, Qrow, Oscar, Winter, and Ironwood stood, completely worn out, but victorious. Salem has been defeated as well as the rest of her little henchmen. The White Fang had also been taken down for the most part and it seemed that for once Remnant might have a little peace. 

“Guys…” Came Ruby’s cautious voice. “Something is happening.” She told them and they all looked up and noticed what she was talking about. Cinder’s ashes weren’t just floating away with the wind, in fact it seemed as though they were putting something together, or someone. 

They watched in silent awe as the figure before them came together. It was odd, but the presence felt strangely familiar. When finally the form came together, they were all sure they were delusional or had lost all sanity in battle. 

Her red and gold armor was unmistakable, along with the lengthy red hair and bright green eyes which began to fill with tears as she looked out at the faces of her friends. 

“Hello again…” Came the soft greeting, her voice shaking from the overwhelming happiness that came with seeing those who had become a family to her. Again the group stood in absolute silence, because it couldn’t possibly be Pyrrha Nikos standing before her. 

“H-How-?” Ruby started to ask but was cut off by what felt like a rush of wind next to her. This was followed by the sound of armor clashing as Jaune ran to the revived woman and enveloped her in his arms. He didn’t seem to care that this all might be some sort of illusion. 

“You’re...alive!” He said repeatedly as he held her close, and she smiled and hugged him back, burying her face against his shoulder. 

“I told you Jaune...I will always be here for you.” Came her weepy reply. “I’ve missed you so much…” 

“I’ve missed you too...I love you, Pyrrha.” He replied, holding onto to her tighter as if she might fade from his grasp at any moment. 

“I love you too, Jaune.” She replied softly, holding onto him just as tight. It seemed as though the rest of the world melted away and it was just the two of them there, finally where they belonged.


End file.
